Criminal
by CrimsonBelladonna66
Summary: As a criminal he had a job to fufill. Although, his job description never included a beautiful captive.  Robin: Rob, Richard, Robin -OOC  also many different names used   Starfire: Kori Anders
1. Prologue: Criminal

Falling in love was a perilous thing for Kori Anders. Her father decided to continue the Anders' family tradition of a partner chosen by the parents of the child to be wed. The only time the tradition was broken was when Komi Anders married Xavier Redd, a laid back drug lord whom Mr. and Mrs. Anders disliked immensely.

But Kori was the "good girl". She always did as she was told, and was scheduled to marry in two years when she turns eighteen. This plan would have gone perfectly if Kori hadnt been kidnapped and introduced to Richard "Red Robin" Grayson.

It all started when a walk in the woods led to a terrifyung tragedy.


	2. The Kidnapping

Kori felt the wind whip her hair back and forth (haha willow smith) as she walked steadily through the dense forest full of bugs intent on biting her exposed flesh. She had asked her brother, Ryan, to accompany her, but apparently his girlfriend coming over was more important. The last time she saw him, he was waiting by the front door with a kind of resigned patience on his face. The leaves continued to crackle noisily under Kori's feet, scaring a few squirrels out of hiding. "Hello little squirrels!" she said quietly. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. "Hello little girl." Kori opened her mouth to scream, but a hand quickly garbled whatever danger warning she was about to exclaim. "Just be quiet and you might see your family again." Kori swung her leg up behind her and kicked her attacker in the money bags. He screamed in pain, letting loose a sharp breath swathed in the scent of alcohol. Immediately, she began running towards her house, stumbling over loose dirt and tree stumps. "HELP!" she cried, wincing as a sharp branch smacked her leg. In the distance, between the gaps of the thick trees, her house was just barely visable. Kori kept running, hoping desperately that she could make it before she was persued again. Unfortunately, a large rock was determined to stop her. It jutted out in such a way that her ankle bone cracked on impact, along with the broken arm that was used as a cushion to break the fall. A little ways back, the kidnapper could hear Kori's cries of agony, and the sick bastard smiled. Grabbing a cell phone from his pocket, he dialed and waited while it rang. "Yello?" a husky voice answered. "God X! Stop answering like that! You sound like a bumpkin." the injured cretin hissed. The voice on the other line hardened. "Well excuse me Mason while I depart from hick city. The wife is being obnoxious. I am NOT in an excellent mood. Whaddya want?" Mason rolled his eyes and started hobbling toward Kori, legs spread wide so as not to bother his...erm..."area". "One of the kids hurt herself and I'm going down after her. I think Sam got the brother and father, I dunno about the mom or the other sister." X chuckled on the other line, and the crunching of chips was heard. "Commendable job. Rob's got the lair ready, and I think we're stupendous." Stopping suddenly, Mason yelled into the phone, "STOP READING THE GODDAMN DICTIONARY!" And shut the phone with a sharp click. Kori, still a few meters below, heard most of the conversation and gasped. With a few painful tugs, she finally stood up, though quite shakily, and started staggering to safety. "I have to get out of here!" she thought wildly. Another shape appeared, and decended onto her, making everything go black.


	3. Love at First Handcuff

A glittering pool rippled around Kori, the water clustering in teardrops on her tan skin. She looked up in awe, a giant cave surrounded her, it's moistness making the emeralds on the wall reflect off every surface. She gaped and spread out her fingers in the water. It was the perfect temperature mix of warm and chilly. Then, the water became too warm, burning her skin and her eyes. The emeralds became rubies, casting a bloodlike glow over her. A sharp pain on her cheek made her jump. Another wave of discomfort, and Kori was being tossed around in water that was quickly becoming rougher. Voices echoed around the cave, getting louder and louder as the water got more and more turbulent. Finally, Kori's eyes shot open, and the pond, the cave, and the eerie rubies were gone. In their place was a cold, dank room with bars on every window and door. The heat was the blood pouring from her head, rushing into her eyes and down her arms. "Get up." a familiar tone commanded. Kori looked up and saw Mason, and with him, a dark haired boy with Ray Bans and Converse black high tops. "Hey," Ray Bans said. Kori snarled at him and swatted at his shoe, but he effortlessly dodged her blows. "Woah there. I didn't do anything, no need to go all ninja on me." "Get me OUT OF HERE!" Kori shrieked and flailed her limbs, forgetting that she had a twisted ankle and broken arm. Again, whimpers of anguish leaked from her mouth. Ray Bans held out a hand, and she gratefully took it, heaving herself up. "Good grief girl, you're a hot mess." he smiled, straight white teeth appearing between his lips. Kori brushed herself off, but the loss of blood flow from her head made her woozy, and she fell, only to be caught, gently, by Sunglasses guy. She stared at him, just noticing how attractive he was. "Thanks." she slurred. Mason spoke up for the first time, grabbing Kori's left arm and heaving her from Ray Bans' grip. "Well I guess I'll give you the good news. Your dad and brother are here too, alive, but none of you will be *leaving* alive." Insert evil sneer here. "Take her to her holding cell Rob." So Ray Bans had a name. "Hmm...Rob." Kori tested this name on her tongue. Rob laughed. "Yes. Rob. As in like Kardashian." Now it was Kori's turn to giggle. "You're parents named you after a reality tv star?" Rob shrugged. "Rob is just a nickname for a nickname," he said, leading her down a flight of stairs. "Full nickname, Red Robin. Real name, none of your business." He wondered why he told her that. Usually he just picked up his victims and threw them in the cell before they could whimper "Help." There was something about this girl. He just couldn't put his finger on it. She grinned. "Nice to meet you None of Your Business. I'll just call you 'NYB' for short! Now you have three nicknames!" she laughed loudly. It seemed as if the blood spilled from her body was giving her a drunken effect. Three steps from the bottom, she collapsed, and Rob caught her before she hit the ground. Unsure what to do with her body, he swung her up bridal style, and carried her to the holding cell. Her eyes fluttered briefly as he handcuffed her to the bedpost. She said the only word she could remember; "Robin." The innocent girl Rob's partners had so cleverly kidnapped was the one thing that held him grounded. He was in love and he knew it.


	4. Daddy Dearest

The last thing Rob could remember before he fell into the safety of dreamland was the vibrant red hair, and crystalline green eyes of Kori Anders. He shook those thoughts from his head. "I've got to stop thinking about her. Thalia will *kill* me." There was Kori, a beautiful, innocent, woe-be-gone princess, and then there was Thalia. Badass, gothic, seductive Thalia. His *girlfriend* Thalia. She'd laugh if she knew he'd fallen for a prisoner. Kori was helpless, not even he could protect her from the wrath of Thalia Swift and her stupid best friend Rylance. Speaking of Thalia, she was visiting him tonight. They had made plans over a week ago to "do the nasty" as Rob put it. But now, he doesn't really want to. Not with her anyway. A knock sounded outside the steel door. "Ah shit." Rob pushed back his covers and slowly opened the door. "What?" he asked, sounding harsher than he meant to. Thalia raised a thin eyebrow. "Well! If you're gonna be like that I'll leave." Rob regretted his words and pulled on her wrist. "I'm sorry. Just a little stressed over a late mission." Thalia kissed his cheek. "It's ok babe just remember our plan." With a low growl, Rob shut the door and walked back to his bed.

Morning came with bright sunshine, and Rob still a virgin. He had told Thalia that a doctor had noticed symptoms of clymedia, and that it would be better to wait until it was gone. He was surprised that she bought it, considering he had mispronounced the STD.

Kori watched as someone opened her cell door. She was graced with the sight of Rob, now in bright red high tops and a plain white tee. "Hey, I'm sorry but we have to take you and your family in for further questioning." Kori raised an eyebrow. "Questioning? We haven't done anything wrong." Rob carefully unlocked the handcuffs. "I'm not really involved in this." he lied. "My-erm-"friend" is doing the interrogating. Her name is Rylance Carter. Be careful around her though, she has a wicked temper." He helped her down from the bed, thought a second, then pushed her back down. "W-what are you doing?" one particular situation was running through her mind, with him it wasn't as disturbing, but she still didn't want it to happen. He smiled. "I'm just gonna wrap your ankle and put a brace on that arm. Your head looks better, but maybe wash the blood out of your hair." Kori smiled a real smile. "I appreciate your help. I just hope my father does as well. He also has a nasty temper. He becomes quite violent sometimes, mostly towards my sister Komi. She's very irresponsible." Rob nodded as he worked. Finally, he was done, and had learned much more about Kori's background. "Robin?" The name, so unfamiliar to Rob, made him flinch. "Yes?" "Will you ever tell me your real name?" He thought about it, never having told anyone else in his life. "Perhaps." They met each others gazes and stared, all important matters flying over their heads. "WHERES MY DAUGHTER?" someone boomed. "My father-" The large man was knocking down everything in his path. "KORI!" Kori hid her face in her hands and sighed. "He is so overreacting right now." Rob nodded. "I would say that's about right." Myan Anders whipped his head around when he heard a door open. His Kori and a "villain" ,in high tops of all things, walked out. He was momentarily stunned by the content look on his daughters face. "Kori! Where the HELL have you been?" Kori put her hands on her hips and glared. "Dad, I've been locked in a room for twenty-four hours. How do you propose I could've made any contact with you?" Myan turned his steely gaze upon Rob, innocently supporting Kori on her injured ankle. "YOU!" he snapped in an overdramatic voice. Rob held back the urge to chuckle. The guy was a raving lunatic, that much was obvious, but the way he was yelling right now was mildly amusing. "Sir?" "Get your grubby hands OFF MY DAUGHTER!" With a cruel smirk, Rob started to let go, but Kori leaned dangerously to the side. "She'd fall, I can't let go." Myan glowered at him. The temporary distraction gave the other "guards" enough time to taser the man and drag him away. "Sorry you had to see that Kori." She put her head down and sighed. "Don't hurt him. Please?" she asked, not looking at him. Rob instantly felt guilty, an emotion he rarely experienced. "I-Uh Star we should go." he noticed Mason angrily motioning at them. "Robin," she whispered. Rob looked down at her and raised an eyebrow under his Ray Bans. "Do you trust me?" It was an unusual question to ask a person who had been a criminal all his life, raised to trust no one. Strangely enough, Rob heard himself say "Of course." Some alarm was going off in his subconscious. He didn't know what would happen next, and it scared him. "Then let my family go." He was about to respond, but Mason had butted in and took Kori from him. "Mason..." The latter whipped around, pushing Kori roughly against the wall. "Got something to say Grayson?" Rob shook his head and lowered his eyes under the sunglasses. "Good. Now get out of my way. You know how Rylance gets when she's kept waiting." Rob watched them go, knowing that after this, he might never see Kori again. Something he wouldn't let happen. Love makes you do crazy things. The plan he came up with would be one of the craziest. But first, he needed help. Rob picked up his cell phone and dialed. "Vic, I've decided to take you up on your offer..."


	5. Lucky I'm in Love

Pissed beyond belief, Mason had been ranting to Rob for over an hour. "I mean how could you possibly feel *bad* for her? She's just some damn prisoner!" At this, Rob stood, anger brewing inside him. "You know I could never love a prisoner," he lied. "I'm going out with Thalia! Remember her? Don't *ever* accuse me of anything this stupid again or I'll tell X about Layla." Mason's stubbly face darkened. "You wouldn't dare." "Fucking *try* me." he hissed, stomping out the door. Grumbling all the way to his room, Rob came up with seventeen different ways to kill Mason with a tissue. "I'll shove it up his hairy-" "Robin?" Rob stopped, the voice behind him making his knees weak. "Uh...yeah?" Kori walked up behind him, the handcuffs around her wrists jingling ominously. "Mason left the keys to the cell on the cot, then forgot to chain my feet to the floor." she responded to Rob's curious stare. "Huh. Ignorant bastard." "What?" He fumbled for an excuse, but failed miserably. "Wanna come in?" he asked, pointing to his bedroom. She shrugged, picking at her fingernails. "I guess-er-what I mean to say is...sure." Kori blushed cutely. Rob pulled out a lockpicker from his drawer and released her from the restriction of the handcuffs. "Thanks." With a restrained curse, he noted the rawness of her thin wrists. "I think I have some bandages left from your last little adventure." he smiled. Again she blushed. "Sit down there, I'll be right back." Rob came back with two white bandages and some tape. Gently, he wrapped each of her dainty appendages with the gauze. "Robin, will you tell me your real name now?" Still, he shook his head, and, unbeknownst to her, his eyes glinted mischievously. She nudged him with a free elbow, eagerness displayed nakedly on her face. "When?" The shoulders went up and down once again. "When the time is right." A frown marred the beautiful features of her face. "We're alone. No one's around. Tell me!" "I can't." Kori's mouth opened, and knowing what was about to come out, Rob put a finger to her lips. "I will tell you. Promise. But why do you want to know so bad?" Silence. Her green eyes bored into his, hidden behind the mask. "Take off your sunglasses."

"Wha-?" "Just do it." she demanded. Slowly, hesitantly, he reached up and slid them off. His eyes were a sight to behold. A rich blue surrounded the dark pupils, full of fear and uncertainty. "Wow..." was the only word the shocked captive could utter. "Are you done gawking now?" Rob snapped, his eyes darkening in anger. Kori looked down and smiled to herself despite the obvious discomfort radiating off her friend. "Kori, I didn't mean to-" He stopped when he saw her smile lighting up the room. "You're shy." It wasn't a question. "Yeah...I guess." he answered, unconciously. "I mean NO! I'm not! I just...it's-I mean..." Rob noticed her grin grew bigger. "You suck." They both laughed then, the attraction between them growing even stronger. Their thoughts wandered to different fantasies, both still staring into the others eyes. In a second, their lips connected, sunglasses falling forgotten on the floor. Love was blossoming.

And Rob's greatest weakness has come into play.


	6. The Middle Ground

Mason stared at his collegue. Rob was usually a calm, stoic person, but today he walked into the hallway with a huge grin on his face. "What the hell happened Grayson? Finally become a man?" he laughed. Rob stared at his friend. "What?" One of the gunmen chuckled. "That's what you call the walk of shame Grayson." Karma was apparently very active that Tuesday morning, as Mason tripped over a chair, and the gunman walked right into a wall. "That's what you call the stumble of stupidity." Rob grinned smugly, heading off to Kori's holding cell. She was sleeping on her cot backwards, her head hanging off the end, feet where the pillow should be. Those illuminous green eyes fluttered, and Kori woke up slowly to the gentle touch of Rob's hand on her hair. "Hey." she whispered, still half asleep. Rob was about to answer when the room began pulsating with a red light. "Oh no, lockdown." he gasped. "Lockdown? What is that?" Kori asked. "They shut and bar all the doors and windows for security purposes. Something serious must have happened for them to initiate this level of a response." Rob stood and went over to the door, peering carefully through the window to see a most appalling sight. Thalia and Rylance were dragging a bearded man through the halls, his dark blonde hair covered with blood and wood chips. "Jesus." Rob whispered. "That's not Jesus." Kori two-cented. (is that a word?) Rob laughed and ran a hand through his ruffled black hair. "I know. I just cursed." He touched his forehead, chest, left, then right shoulder. "Sorry Jesus." Despite the situation, Kori giggled briefly. "You are one strange person." She took his hand in hers and squeezed. "Are we going to be stuck in here long?" Rob shook his head. "I really don't know, hopefully not." "Why "hopefully"?" Immediately sensing her hurt, he backtracked. "I mean I'd love to be in here with you forever, but there are security cameras in every room and-well we shouldn't do anything too obvious." Her eyes flashed and she sighed. "Robin-if this had been a normal situation where it was you and me in a normal world with normal families and normal friends, it would be much easier to uphold what he have together. I think-that is to say, I *know*, we should remain on our opposite sides. With you with your criminalistic friends, and me and my family." The shock overwhelming him, Rob said the only thing he could think of. "It's my family and I." "I am aware." Awkward silence intruded on the blaring alarms and angry shrieks of the blonde man. "I believe you should be helping them?" she said, tilting her head so her eyes were covered by the thick folds of her hair. Rob held up his hands pleadingly. "We didn't even talk about this. You don't know how I can bend the rules around here! No one would ever have to know!" Kori spun on him, exasperation and guilt plaguing her face. "That's just it! If I were to be in a relationship with you, I'd prefer to express my feelings as I wish. Not in a closet with bags over our heads so the security camera can't tell who we are." "That's ridiculous! You can't breathe in bags!" exclaimed Rob. There was a pregnant pause before Kori growled and poked him in the chest. "Yet you never said you wouldn't." The alarms ceased, and the cell doors unlocked, and bars were retracted off windows. "You should go." she whispered, the finality of the matter resting heavily in her heart. Kori felt Rob staring at her, but determinedly ignored it. "I guess I should." He still didn't move. Finally, the immobile joints in his knees cracking as he moved, Rob took one last look behind him before walking out the door. It was only when the metal shut tight with a clang, and one of the gunmen peered in curiously, did she burst into tears. First being kidnapped, threatened, and now heartbroken. Summer was off to an interesting start. And by interesting I mean painful, aggressive, and violent. Like the Holocaust. And this pain was equal to the crematoria flames, licking the naked flesh of her heart.


End file.
